galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Ninja Storm Episodes
'Power Rangers Ninja Storm Logo' 'Episodes' #'Prelude to a Storm' #*'When an exiled evil ninja master returns to Earth, three misfit students from the Wind Ninja Academy are given Wind Morphers to become Power Rangers and defend the planet.' #'There's No “I” In Team' #*'After failing a training exercise, Shane ignores Sensei’s advice on working with his fellow teammates, blaming them for their inability to pass the test.' #'Beauty and the Beach' #*'Tori is tricked into going to a photo shoot by Marah & Kapri where she is cloned.' #'Looming Thunder' #*'Dustin’s teammates worry about him when he spends too much time at the track with his new friends Hunter & Blake.' #'Thunder Strangers, Part I' #*'The Thunder Rangers finally strike, defeating the Wind Rangers with their own Tsunami Cycles & Thunder Zords.' #'Thunder Strangers, Part II' #*'When one of Lothor’s aliens attack Tori, Blake tries to protect her but gets injured.' #'Thunder Strangers, Part III' #*'The Thunder Rangers finally learn that it was actually Lothor who killed their parents, and leave his side.' #'Nowhere to Grow' #*'Seeking to play a more active role in the adventures of the Wind Rangers, Cam sets out to help defeat Lothor’s latest plant-based creature.' #'Snip It, Snip It Good' #*'Tori goes on a quest to retrieve the Turtle Mace Power Sphere.' #'Return of Thunder, Part I' #*'While infiltrating Lothor’s ship, the Thunder Rangers are captured and turned against the Wind Rangers, who already have their hands full battling Toxipod.' #'Return of Thunder, Part II' #*'The Wind & Thunder Rangers battle on a deserted island, but as Hunter & Blake regain their memories, Lothor deploys the Toxipod to ensure they remain subjective to their distorted version of reality.' #'Return of Thunder, Part III' #*'As the island begins to sink, the Wind Rangers learn the origins of the Thunder Rangers and continue in their valiant efforts to try to free Hunter of the spell he has been placed under.' #'Return of Thunder, Part IV' #*'The Thunder Rangers are confronted by Choobo, exiled from Lothor’s space fortress and eager to exact some payback on his enemies.' #'Boxing Bopp-a-Roo' #*'Shane & Hunter must learn to work together to defeat Lothor’s latest monster, the Boxing Bop-A-Roo.' #'Pork Chopped' #*'General Trayf captures the Thunder Rangers, and lures the Wind Rangers into his dimension.' #'The Samurai's Journey, Part I' #*'When one of Lothor’s monsters steals the Wind & Thunder Rangers powers, its up to Cam to travel to the past to obtain a power amulet.' #'The Samurai's Journey, Part II' #*'Traveling to the past, Cam uncovers the history of his father as he tries to protect him and his fellow students from another envious and more unruly pupil.' #'The Samurai's Journey, Part III' #*'Both Cam’s stamina and new Samurai Ranger powers are put to the test when he is infected by an insect monster.' #'Scent of a Ranger' #*'A duplicate Cam created to help out at Ninja Ops tries to take over, and nearly costs the Power Rangers a battle against Fragra, who turns Dustin & Tori into bottles of perfume.' #'I Love Lothor' #*'Lothor seizes control of the airwaves and broadcasts a television show that makes people fall in love with him.' #'Good Will Hunter' #*'A young boy named Charlie gets a hold of the Personal Alien Manager, and unwittingly unleashes havoc on the city by tinkering with it.' #'All About Beevil' #*'Marah gains Dustin’s trust and uses him in her plot to have her friend Beevil destroy the Power Rangers.' #'Sensei Switcheroo' #*'Sensei switches bodies with both Shane & Dustin and helps the Power Rangers defeat the evil Space Ninja Footzilla.' #'Tongue and Cheek' #*'Dustin’s fame as the Yellow Ranger gets to his head, causing a rift between him and Shane.' #'Brothers In Arms' #*'A motocross mechanic’s experiment goes haywire, and wreaks havoc as Motodrone.' #'Shane's Karma, Part I' #*'A powerful ally comes to Earth but she brings in tow with her a relentless pursuer, Vexacus.' #'Shane's Karma, Part II' #*'Shane gains a new weapon at a heavy price when Vexacus closes in on him and his alien friend.' #'Shimazu Returns, Part I' #*'Motodrone accidentally bring to life an ancient statue, releasing an ancient evil known as Shimazu.' #'Shimazu Returns, Part II' #*'Cam uses the Power Ranger’s Power Discs to enter a mysterious realm where he discovers a weapon that could turn the tide in the battle against the Wolfblades, the Lighting Riff Blaster.' #'The Wild Wipeout' #*'Tori is transported to another dimension where the Power Rangers are evil and Lothor’s forces are good.' #'Double-Edged Blake' #*'Blake recalls his ninja training with a special weapon from his Sensei to defeat Inflatron.' #'Eye of the Storm' #*'Shane feels that he is a disappointment to his family but when his brother learns that he is a Power Ranger, he has a change of heart.' #'General Deception, Part I' #*'The boys decide to go camping but Zurgane drops in to ruin their fun.' #'General Deception, Part II' #*'Zurgane uses the Power Rangers’ own powers against them, as he equips his new zord with data from their Power Spheres.' #'A Gem of a Day' #*'Using fragments from the Gem Of Souls stashed away by Hunter, Cam infiltrates Lothor’s ship in an attempt to free the captured ninja students.' #'Down and Dirty' #*'Marah & Kapri ally with Shimazu to pilot new, deadly zords to combat the Power Rangers.' #'Storm Before the Calm, Part I' #*'The Power Rangers are selected to showcase their respective talents in the US Action Games. Meanwhile, Lothor prepares the final stages of a scheme set in motion by destiny itself, as he seeks to unleash the evils within The Abyss of Evil, hidden beneath the sight of the Action Games.' #'Storm Before the Calm, Part II' #*'Lothor discovers and destroys Ninja Ops, but leaves behind a radically changed Sensei. With renewed confidence, the Wind Rangers unite to take on Lothor and the forces of the Abyss of Evil.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Ninja Storm